FACT MEETS FICTION: VERSION M
by killmypatience
Summary: cette histoire est juste composée des chapitres M de l'histoire originale 'Fact meets fiction', pour plus de piment et de fun, lisez!
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà la version hot and fun de ce chapitre!Amusez-vous bien et préparez les glaçons ou pas cette fois-ci!XD vous comprendrez pourquoi bien assez tôt!;)**_

**CHAPITRE 11**

Kate Beckett était allongée sur sa serviette de bains. Elle relisait tranquillement le dernier Richard Castle : _Naked Heat_.

Il l'observait, totalement fasciné.

« Rick, _you're creepy _!

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Je n'ai fait aucun bruit en marchant sur le sable !

- D'une part je suis détective, d'autre part, les soudains grains de sable sur les pages de mon livre sont des indices probants de ta présence derrière moi.

Il rit à sa propre erreur et s'allongea derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il en caressant doucement son ventre de sa main gauche.

- _Naked Heat_ ! Shhh… aucun commentaire de ta part. Ton ego est bien assez grand comme ça.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Je préfère parer !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Castle souffla :

- Je m'ennuie !

- Fais un château de sable.

- Ah, ah très drôle, répondit-il sarcastique.

- Moi… je lis alors ne m'embête pas.

- Plus pour longtemps.

- Castle ! menaça-t-elle.

Insensible à la menace, il repoussa ses boucles sur le côté et commença à parsemer son cou de légers baisers.

Sa main glissa sur son sein gauche et elle gémit sous ses assauts.

- Kate, chuchota-t-il.

Beckett se réveilla brusquement au murmure de Castle.

Elle gémit sans prévenir, complètement surprise par les baisers de l'écrivain dans son cou.

« _Oh gosh _! Hmmmm, gémit-elle à nouveau en sentant la main de Castle sur sa poitrine.

Il murmura une nouvelle fois son nom dans son sommeil.

« Est-il réellement en train de fantasmer à propos de moi ? se demanda Beckett, intérieurement flattée d'être la source de ses fantasmes. »

Les assauts se firent plus pressants et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour parer à l'arrivée d'un nouveau gémissement. Elle ne souhaitait pas mettre fin à son propre plaisir, mais le devait absolument.

- Castle.

- Hmmm, Kate, répondit-il dans un grognement.

- Castle ! l'appela-t-elle un peu plus durement.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se réveillant.

- A part le fait que tu ais ta main agrippée à mon sein, rien ! lâcha-t-elle légèrement.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il l'esprit toujours empli de vives images fantasmatiques.

- Tu n'as le droit de poser ta main que sur l'Equateur.

- Je… pardon, c'était totalement involontaire de ma part, balbutia-t-il gêné en replaçant sa main sur le ventre de Beckett.

- Je sais Rick, c'est bon.

- Alors comme ça, toi aussi, tu utilises les métaphores de l'Equateur ? enchaîna-t-il pour désamorcer le malaise.

- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup plus d'impact sur moi qu'il n'y paraît.

- Hum, donc tout à l'heure, j'étais plutôt installé sur l'Europe ! Je peux aller visiter l'Amérique ?

- Dans tes rêves Castle !

- Dans mes rêves, souffla-t-il à son oreille, j'explore en PROFONDEUR le Pôle Sud.

- Castle ! s'offusqua Beckett au ton suggestif de l'écrivain.

- Oui Beckett ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras jamais le droit de visiter les terres inhospitalières du Pôle Sud, chuchota-t-elle sensuellement.

Il se raidit immédiatement derrière elle.

- Encore une remarque et le globe terrestre entier te sera interdit, ajouta-t-elle.

- Même l'Equateur ? demanda-t-il en s'étouffant.

- Même l'Equateur ! confirma-t-elle. Tiens-toi tranquille.

- Hé ! Ne rejète pas toute la faute sur moi. Si je me souviens bien, je t'ai entendu gémir pendant que j'explorais l'Europe.

« _Oh gosh_ non ! s'alarma Beckett en rougissant. »

- Faux ! nia-t-elle.

- Totalement vrai.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si Kate, murmura-t-il.

- Castle, JE NE GEMIS PAS ! s'énerva-t-elle en se retournant.

- Oh que si, répliqua-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Et je vais te le prouver.

- Ah oui et comment ? En me pinçant ?

- J'ai beaucoup plus efficace, souffla-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il plongea sur ses lèvres. L'assaillant totalement sous son baiser, il caressa sa joue, déclenchant une série de frissons en elle. Au premier contact de sa langue sur la sienne, elle gémit, glissant sa main sur son épaule.

Ravi de son effet, Castle brisa le baiser, haletant.

- Tricheur ! s'offusqua-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Mauvaise joueuse.

- Je ne suis pas mauvaise joueuse. Tu as clairement triché : match nul.

- Bien ! Si tu le prends comme ça. Je suis certain de pouvoir te faire gémir sans te toucher.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je ne crois pas _Writer Boy_ !

- Man Beckett ! _Writer Man_ ! Et je vais te prouver à quel point je suis ET écrivain ET homme !

- Je ne gémis pas, te fatigue pas !

- Tu viens juste de le faire.

- Mais là, tu avais triché.

- Ok ! Je te jure de te faire gémir sans te toucher. Deal ?

- Tenu ! répondit-elle avec défi.

Elle était totalement sure d'elle : maîtresse de ses réactions… enfin, tant que Castle ne la touchait pas.

- Après avoir exploré l'Europe et le continent américain, l'aventurier décide de partir plus au Sud. Il passe l'Equateur rapidement et arrive enfin à son point de chute : le Pôle Sud, souffla Castle à l'oreille de Beckett.

Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu une telle action. Le jeu s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il n'y paressait. Elle commençait déjà à avoir chaud : le souffle de Castle ajouté à l'histoire pleine de sous-entendus n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

- Aux premiers airs de printemps, le soleil caresse la banquise de ses rayons dansants, continua Castle. Ses rayons lèchent doucement la surface brillante de la glace, réchauffant la totalité de la banquise.

« _Oh gosh_ ! » Les suggestions étaient bien trop imagées pour que Beckett survive. Elle se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

Fermant les yeux, elle tentait de se détacher complètement de l'instant présent… sans succès. Elle sentait déjà une vague de chaleur incontrôlable grossir en elle.

- Sous l'effet du réchauffement, la banquise craque. Elle fond sous les assauts du soleil et se fend. Des blocs de glace se détachent alors de la partie principale, laissant place à l'océan. L'eau coule autour de la banquise, la chaleur augmente dans les profondeurs…

S'en était trop ! Incapable de résister davantage, Beckett émit un long gémissement.

- Gagné, souffla Castle en souriant.

- N… non, s'obstina Beckett à bout de souffle.

- Hé bien Mademoiselle Beckett ! La banquise subirait-elle le réchauffement climatique ? demanda-t-il innocemment en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- A… bsolument pas.

- Tout me prouve le contraire Kate, murmura Castle en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Rien ne te le prouve !

- Si tu ne comptes pas le gémissement oh combien sexy que tu viens de m'offrir, il y a ce teint plutôt rouge sur ton visage et le son d'un souffle quelque peu laborieux.

Elle le frappa gentiment sur le torse en secouant négativement la tête.

- Si bornée Détective ! Absolument bornée !

- Ne crois pas être le seul à maîtriser l'art des mots et du discours Monsieur l'Ecrivain ! Je peux te prouver en quelques minutes que j'ai également de la ressource en la matière.

- Oh je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en embrassant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle ne le laissa pas pousser plus loin la taquinerie. Elle devait reprendre le dessus de leur jeu perpétuel et le laisser l'embrasser n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'être maîtresse de la situation.

Se calant au creux de son bras, elle s'approcha de son oreille et commença à murmurer.

- L'exploratrice aime aussi voyager au Pôle Sud. Tu sais ce qu'elle préfère au Pôle Sud ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Grimper sur les… icebergs !

Castle pinça les lèvres aux images suggestives.

- Ca va Ricky ? Tu es tout blanc ?

- Hm ! Hm !

- La glace de l'iceberg est lisse, glisse sous les mains de l'exploratrice, continua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Le soleil réchauffe également l'iceberg et il commence à fondre. La banquise soumise au même traitement, se détache en de nombreux morceaux…

- Voleuse d'histoire, murmura-t-il le souffle laborieux.

- Je cite juste un auteur connu ! répondit-elle innocemment. Les morceaux de banquise dérivent sur l'océan.

Elle illustrait son propos en dessinant des courbes sur le torse nu de l'écrivain.

- Il arrive souvent qu'un morceau de banquise percute violemment l'iceberg déclenchant des vibrations irrépressibles au plus profond de la glace.

Images trop vivaces pour l'écrivain, il émit un grondement presque animal.

Beckett avait gagné mais elle poussa la taquinerie plus loin.

- Quand l'iceberg entre en collision avec la banquise, chuchota sensuellement Beckett en laissant sa main glisser vers l'élastique du boxer de Castle, le choc est tellement fort qu'ils sont repoussés l'un de l'autre. Mais ils se percutent encore et encore.

- Stop Kate ou je ne serai plus un gentleman bien longtemps, supplia-t-il les yeux noirs de désir.

- Hé bien Monsieur Castle ! L'iceberg serait-il soumis au réchauffement climatique ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en reprenant l'expression de l'écrivain.

Castle gémit à la multitude de sous-entendus et au souffle chaud de Beckett contre son oreille.

- Gagné ! chuchota-t-elle satisfaite.

- Tricheuse !

- Oh ! Oh ! Qui est mauvais joueur maintenant ? répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Kaaatte ! J'en ai marre des douches froides quotidiennes !

- Réellement ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- …

Le portable de Beckett sonna, l'obligeant à rompre leur petit jeu.

- Allez _Writer… man_, occupe-toi de l'iceberg rapidement que tu puisses commander le petit déj' après ça !

- Kate ! gémit-il en essayant d'agripper son tee-shirt.

- Pas touche _Writer Boy_ ! le menaça-t-elle en tapant légèrement sur sa main.

- Man, Beckett !

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il l'entendit éclater de rire en répondant.

Castle plaqua sa main sur ses yeux et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Beckett raccrocha quelques instants plus tard et observa l'écrivain du coin de l'œil.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

« Ca avait l'air si normal ! pensèrent-ils en même temps sans le savoir. »

Pour la première fois, Beckett n'était pas effrayée par cette soudaine réalisation. Au contraire, malgré la mort de son instructeur, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Avouez que c'est beaucoup plus drôle quand on a l'histoire de la banquise et de l'iceberg que quand on ne sait pas ce qu'ils se chuchotent dans la version T!<em>

_Reviews please ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BIENVENUE AUX INTERESSES DE LA VERSION M; version qui me semble toujours plus marrante à lire ;)**_

_**BRUMISATEUR; ICE CUBES; COLD SHOWER et MEME FENETRE OUVERTE (quoique vu la chaleur qu'il fait en ce moment ça ne va pas vous arranger)!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE ET FEEL THE HEAT WAVE;)**_

**CHAPITRE 13**

« _No way_ ! s'étouffa Beckett.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Castle en revenant avec deux cafés.

- R… rien, rien ! balbutia-t-elle en saisissant rapidement sa tasse.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin de tourner la page 105, pile le jour où je suis sur le tournage ? songea-t-elle.

Castle se rassit sur sa chaise et fixa la scène, intrigué.

- C'est moi où ils sont en train de tourner…

- La page 105, lui confirma-t-elle.

- En fait, c'est plutôt la 101 ! le corrigea-t-il en regardant Nikki apporter deux bières sur la table basse, avant de placer un glaçon dans un torchon.

Nikki s'approcha de Jameson Rook, posa sa main sur sa joue et le tissu sur son front.

Beckett sentit Castle se raidir à ses côtés. Il n'avait finalement pas l'air à l'aise non plus.

« Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin de tourner ces pages-là, juste quand je suis à côté de Beckett ! pensa-t-il. C'est de la torture pure et simple ! »

Il posa son bras sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et serra les poings pour éviter toute entreprise foncièrement stupide.

C'est à cet instant que Nikki décida d'entamer une conversation très sérieuse avec Rook :

_- Would you change what you do for a woman_ ?

- … _For the right woman, I would like to think I'd do just about anything_ ! répondit l'acteur.

Beckett et Castle se retournèrent en même temps.

Les étincelles bleutées rencontrèrent les pétillements émeraude et les battements de leur cœur s'accélérèrent.

Le contact visuel ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Beckett détourna le regard, sentant les frissons la parcourir tandis qu'une multitude de papillons lui soufflait les dernières paroles de Rook à l'oreille.

Castle en était certain ! Toute, mais absolument toute la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était un signe… un signe de l'univers. Il changerait pour Beckett. Comme Rook, il ferait tout pour elle.

Il avala difficilement, observant la réaction de Beckett du coin de l'œil. Elle avait l'air totalement absente et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ils ont quand même fait pas mal de raccourcis ! souffla l'écrivain à l'oreille de Kate.

Tirée de ses songes, elle sursauta.

- C'est un film Castle, pas un bouquin ! répliqua Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas la tequila ! Pas la tequila ! analysait son esprit au même instant. »

Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure quand Nikki posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rook.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit le goût des lèvres de Castle sur les siennes, ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caresses sur son cou…

Elle avait trop chaud !

« Bordel qu'il fait chaud ! C'est complètement intenable ! jura-t-elle intérieurement. »

Elle retira alors son gilet sans manches sous le regard de Castle.

- Un coup de chaud Détective ? demanda-t-il malicieux.

- Castle, on se concentre !

- Je le suis totalement.

- Sur la scène ! ordonna-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit ! A cet instant Rook prenait l'index de Nikki entre ses lèvres et en effaça totalement le jus de citron.

Castle passa sa main sur son visage. Il était à deux doigts de saisir la main de Beckett et de lui faire subir le même traitement.

Il pinça les lèvres pour rester stoïque mais sentait déjà Junior s'affoler à la présence de sa muse près de lui et face aux scènes suggestives.

« C'est de la pure torture ! De l'auto flagellation même ! songea-t-il ».

Nikki embrassait Rook et leurs mains exploraient à nouveau des territoires inexplorés.

« Je ne tiendrais pas devant la page 105 c'est clair et net ! pensa Beckett en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et sa gorge devenir très sèche. »

- Veuillez m'excuser, balbutia-t-elle en quittant le tournage.

« Oh mon dieu ! Encore une minute supplémentaire sur le plateau et je lui aurais sauté dessus ! Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu le veux depuis longtemps, c'est sûr ! Mais enfin, contrôle-toi ! Et puis c'est quoi tous ces frissons quand il murmure à ton oreille, ces montées d'adrénaline quand il pose le regard sur toi et ces pétillements quand il t'embrasse ?

Elle marchait sans savoir où elle allait réellement, complètement plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle devait se calmer coûte que coûte. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un couloir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit plusieurs inspirations.

Castle quitta le plateau peu après Beckett, prétextant aller s'enquérir de son état.

Il la retrouva finalement et comprit directement que le tournage de la page 105 l'avait tout autant affectée sauf que Kate Beckett tentait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître en public.

Se rapprochant discrètement derrière son dos, il la prit par la main et la fit pivoter. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'écrivain.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Beckett prise au dépourvue.

- C'était de la torture pure et simple ! répondit-il seulement en posant sa main sur sa joue avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Kate ne trouva rien à redire à cette réflexion. A cet instant, elle était à peine capable d'appréhender la réalité.

Castle la plaqua contre le mur du couloir et jouait lascivement avec ses lèvres. Il approfondit leur baiser, laissant sa langue caresser doucement la sienne.

Etonnée par la douceur du geste, Beckett ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction.

Complètement addictée, elle voulait plus. En digne complémentaire, Castle sembla en mesure de lire dans son esprit et lui offrit un baiser plus passionné.

La chaleur montait, leurs joues s'enflammaient tandis que leurs langues luttaient pour la domination.

Premier gémissement !

« Regagné ! pensa l'écrivain. »

A cet instant, il ne pensait pas qu'il arrêterait bien rapidement de les compter, mais ne cesserait jamais de sentir son cœur chavirer à chacun d'eux.

Beckett laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux de Castle et l'attira plus près.

A peine le temps de respirer et ils repartirent dans un balai furieux de mordillements et baisers fougueux.

* * *

><p>- Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne faites pas passer assez de passion dans votre jeu. Il faut qu'on sente la CHALEUR entre Nikki et Rook, leur répéta encore le réalisateur alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un nouveau couloir.<p>

Soudain, Jack Simmons les arrêta net et les firent reculer derrière le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Shhh, l'interrompit Simmons en leur montrant du doigt Castle et Beckett en position plus que compromettante au bout du couloir.

- Ca c'est de la passion, de la chaleur ! Voilà ce que vous devez faire passer entre Nikki et Rook les enfants ! annonça le réalisateur en observant le couple.

- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que les originaux pour nous faire une démonstration, souffla Jack Simmons impressionné.

- Ouch ! Bien je propose que nous retournions sur le plateau, enchaîna le réalisateur en voyant Beckett enrouler sa jambe gauche autour de la hanche de l'écrivain. Vous avez assez d'éléments !

- C'est certain, souffla Nathalie Rhodes, en étudiant l'attitude du couple.

- Nathalie ! l'interpella Jack en se retournant.

- Hm.

- On y va.

Elle se retourna et vit que John était déjà parti. Jack l'attendait patiemment.

- Embrasse-moi comme ça Jack et on tient notre scène et notre public ! annonça Nathalie Rhodes en claquant des doigts.

* * *

><p>- Castle… Rick, stop, hmm, stop, murmura Beckett au son du claquement de doigts.<p>

- Quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que le lieu soit très approprié, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant de l'écrivain. Et puis, je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, l'attrapa par la main et l'obligea à le suivre.

- Castle !

Il ouvrit la porte « salles des costumes » et l'attira à sa suite.

- Castle, nan mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? demanda Beckett exaspérée en commençant finalement à réagir réellement.

La seconde d'après, elle ne sentait que les lèvres de l'écrivain sur les siennes. Castle repartait de plus belle, ne souhaitant surtout pas laisser Beckett analyser la situation. Il la porta de son mieux tout en continuant à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Après plusieurs minutes de traitement radical, il décida de relâcher un minimum la pression.

Il la fixa un instant, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux. Il remonta alors sciemment son genou et gronda quand il comprit à quel point Beckett était prête pour lui.

- Castle, s'il te plaît ! supplia-t-elle le souffle court.

- La banquise est en train de subir un grave réchauffement climatique à ce que je vois ! nota l'écrivain ravi en l'attirant tout contre lui.

Beckett frissonna d'impatience en sentant la réaction flagrante de Castle contre elle.

- Hmmmm. P… parce que tu ahhhhh, crois que l'iceberg s'en … s- sort mieux peut-être ? répliqua de son mieux Kate Beckett alors que l'écrivain jouait lascivement avec son grain de beauté.

- Touché ! souffla-t-il en traçant un chemin enflammé le long de sa mâchoire.

Il remonta volontairement sa main sous le tee-shirt de Beckett et laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

- C…astle, bb-hmmm anquise mm-maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour se contrôler et ne pas ravager le corps de Kate Beckett sur place. Ses demandes expressives ainsi que ses gémissements insistants lui faisaient complètement tourner la tête.

- Tu m'autorises donc à passer les différentes couches de glace successives ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- O…oui ! souffla-t-elle avec difficulté en sentant l'écrivain faire sauter le bouton de son jean.

L'esprit embué de passion, elle chercha à nouveau les lèvres de Castle et les captura dans un long baiser. Leurs gémissements s'entrechoquèrent à la frontière de leurs lèvres.

Sous l'assaut inattendu de Castle, Beckett laissa retomber son visage contre son épaule. Ses doigts agrippaient fermement le fin tissu de sa chemise et elle plaqua ses lèvres contre son cou afin de retenir un nouveau gémissement.

- _Gosh Kate_, c'est hmmm plutôt le climat tropical ! gronda l'écrivain en suçotant son oreille.

- Ahhhhhh, je… peu hmmm i-mporte, grommela-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Acculée au mur, elle referma sa main sur l'une des étagères à chaussures près d'elle.

Ses gémissements incontrôlables augmentaient au rythme des assauts de l'écrivain et elle se mordait fortement la lèvre inférieure pour contenir un minimum le volume sonore.

- C… Castlllleeeeee, je vais…gémit-elle en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur l'étagère tandis que l'écrivain parsemait son cou de baisers enflammés.

En réalité, Kate Beckett était incapable de gérer ses réactions. Elle n'avait jamais, au grand JAMAIS connu un tel niveau de désir et de plaisir.

Castle dévorait méticuleusement ses lèvres, la transportant dans une voluptueuse ivresse.

- Si proche… souffla-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Castle.

L'enivrement de Beckett rendait l'écrivain complètement fou. Rick la désirait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait même pas comment il luttait contre sa propre excitation.

Mon dieu qu'il aimait poser ses lèvres sur sa peau !

La situation semblait irréelle tout droit sortie d'un de ses fantasmes, songea-t-il en mordillant le cou de Beckett.

- Hmm, Riiickkkk, _goooooooodddddddd_, gémit-elle quand ses doigts caressèrent son point le plus sensible.

Les décibels augmentaient dangereusement et Castle eut alors le réflexe de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Beckett afin d'étouffer le son au maximum.

Kate était au bord de l'implosion. Une chaleur passionnelle cascadait le long de son corps. Elle n'analysait plus rien à part le bruissement des lèvres de Castle sur sa joue et les acrobaties magiques de ses doigts.

« _So damn good_ ! pensa-t-elle dans un dernier éclair de lucidité…et puis, plus rien !

- Hmm ! Hmm ! Hmmmmmmmfffffffff ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Les papillons explosèrent littéralement de toutes parts !

Sous le cataclysme, Beckett secoua un peu trop fortement l'étagère à chaussures mal fixée.

La planche de bois dégringola entraîna dans sa chute la multitude de chaussures et le reste de l'étagère.

Le bruit ramena momentanément Castle sur Terre. Il soutint Beckett de son mieux et la força à reculer derrière les imposants pendoirs à costumes.

Elle agrippa le dos de la chemise de Castle et posa son visage contre son torse, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les emballements de son cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! s'exclama la costumière référent en entrant dans la pièce.

Castle et Beckett sursautèrent à la soudaine intrusion dans leur bulle passionnelle.

Beckett respire beaucoup trop fortement, pensa Castle.

- Shhh, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Michael ! s'écria la costumière.

Un jeune apprenti arriva en courant dans la pièce.

Castle en profita pour embrasser langoureusement Beckett, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de fixer ces étagères ! le réprimanda la directrice.

Castle n'écouta même pas la réponse timide de l'apprenti. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Beckett. Parsemant ses lèvres de petits baisers, il laissa sa main s'évanouir sous son tee-shirt.

Quand les doigts de Castle entrèrent en contact avec sa peau brûlante, Beckett ne put s'empêcher de soupirer sous son baiser.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit étrange ? risqua Michael.

- Si ! LE SON DU TRAVAIL QUI T'ATTEND ! répondit sévèrement la costumière avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

L'apprenti soupira, dépité, mais suivit sa patronne peu après.

- C'était moins une ! souffla Castle.

« On se cache comme des adolescents effrayés d'être découverts par leurs parents ! pensa Beckett choquée. »

Castle lui vola un nouveau baiser, la tirant de ses songes.

- Tu es vraiment craquante avec les lèvres et les joues si rouges ! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Beckett ferma automatiquement les yeux, mais se força à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

Castle choisit cependant de chuchoter à nouveau à son oreille :

- Avec un simple orgasme…

- Un simple orgasme ! Tu plaisantes là ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac avant de se fustiger pour son manque de réflexion.

« Bravo Kate, comment augmenter l'ego de Castle en moins de 2 secondes ! »

- Bien que tu m'en vois extrêmement flatté, répondit-il ravi en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, je m'inquiète quand même.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Tu viens tout de même de démonter toutes les étagères à chaussures dans le feu de l'action !

- Ferme-la Rick ! répliqua-t-elle en le frappant sur le torse.

- Outch ! Arrête de me frapper !

- C'est toi qui a commencé ! Je m'attendais à une réflexion intelligente et j'ai …

- C'était extrêmement intelligent ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je me demandais juste si je ne devrais pas souscrire à une assurance habitation supplémentaire… en prévision de la totale !

- Richard Castle, chuchota-t-elle énervée. Je te jure que la TOTALE comme tu dis n'arrivera jamais si tu continues sur ce terrain-là !

- Je t'aime aussi Kate ! répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il le regretta automatiquement en sentant Kate se raidir.

- On… ferait mieux d'y aller ! Le gars risque de revenir d'un instant à l'autre pour… réparer l'étagère.

- Je… Kate.

- Je sors en première, le coupa-t-elle.

Castle la sentait trembler sous ses doigts et il savait que les sensations intenses qu'il lui avait procuré n'y étaient pour rien.

Il se fustigea de son manque de tact total.

« Bravo Rick ! Comment faire peur à Kate Beckett en une et UNIQUE leçon ! Tu la connais bon sang ! Tu sais qu'elle va chercher à fuir maintenant ! »

Beckett se détacha gentiment de ses bras, lui offrit un sourire timide et sortit.

* * *

><p><em>Dois-je comptabiliser des morts parmi mes lecteurs?:o<em>

_Quand avez-vous pensé? NE SOYEZ PAS TIMIDES; BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP LISENT LA VERSION M EN DOUCE MAIS NE REVIEWENT PAS! NAYEZ PAS HONTE, CEST TOUJOURS COOL DE SAVOIR CE QUE LES LECTEURS PENSENT DES DIFFERENTES VERSIONS!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brumisateurs, fenêtres ouvertes, vous êtes prêts à affronter le chapitre M bien plus drôle que le T. Enjoy!;) et révisez bien votre GEOGRAPHIE!XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16<strong>

« Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? demanda la vendeuse en s'approchant de Castle.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour une petite mission secrète. Je recherche un ensemble pour ma femme.

- Bien sûr ! Quel genre d'ensemble souhaitez-vous ?

- Plutôt sexy et rouge, répondit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Je vois tout à fait, répondit la vendeuse en souriant également.

- Je peux vous montrer plusieurs modèles. Nous avons celui-ci ou encore celui-là, présenta la vendeuse en pointant plusieurs pièces du doigt.

L'écrivain laissa son regard se perdre sur les présentoirs. Imaginer Kate Beckett dans chacune de ces tenues emporta l'écrivain dans l'une de ses nombreuses contrées fantasmatiques.

- C'est définitivement celui-ci que je veux, l'arrêta net Castle en regardant un ensemble rouge à dentelles.

Après cette session dans la salle des costumes, l'écrivain ne pouvait qu'espérer défaire avec les dents, les petits nœuds qui retenaient les deux côtés de la culotte. Quant au soutien-gorge, il se voyait déjà embrasser le petit nœud de tissu juste au centre.

- Monsieur ? l'appela la vendeuse.

- Hm.

- J'aurais besoin de connaître la taille de votre femme pour vous fournir le bon modèle.

- Oh oui bien sûr, répondit-il. Un 38 pour le bas et un 85 C pour le haut.

Après trois ans d'observation intensive, Richard Castle avait bien sûr réussi à déterminer avec exactitude les mensurations parfaites de Kate Beckett.

La vendeuse chercha parmi les quelques modèles présents dans le magasin.

- Veuillez m'excuser un instant. Les tailles que vous souhaitez ne sont plus en rayon. Je vais voir dans la réserve si elles sont disponibles dans ce modèle, le prévint la vendeuse avant de se diriger au fond du magasin.

Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte réservée au personnel, Castle tourna la tête vers la caisse.

« Parfait ! pensa-t-il en voyant la deuxième vendeuse penchée au-dessus d'un cahier. »

Sans être vu, il choisit un maillot de bain couleur chaire et se précipita jusqu'aux cabines.

En quelques secondes, il repéra la cabine de Beckett. Sans un bruit, il laissa glisser le maillot de bain par-dessus la porte.

- Oh merci, mais je vous assure que ça va, j'ai vraiment tout ce qu'il faut, lui parvint la voix de Beckett.

Kate ajusta le haut de son ensemble en dentelle bleue marine avant de se retourner vers la glace. Elle pouvait voir derrière elle, une main agiter le maillot de bain.

« Bon sang, mais elle est vraiment lourde cette vendeuse ! songea-t-elle énervée. »

Sans réfléchir, elle saisit le maillot de bain dans ses mains avant d'ouvrir d'un seul coup la porte et de se retrouver nez à nez avec Castle.

Il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour analyser la situation et surtout la tenue légère qu'elle portait. Elle referma violemment la porte au nez d'un écrivain plus que choqué.

Castle n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance inespérée qu'il avait eu : voir pendant quelques secondes Katherine Beckett en sous-vêtements. Sans compter que la couleur bleu marine était l'une de ses favorites et que l'ensemble en dentelle rendait Kate encore plus sexy.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Beckett sentait son cœur s'emballer. Savoir qu'elle s'était tenue en sous-vêtements en face de l'écrivain ne fit qu'augmenter ses rougissements et ses palpitations ; un air d'adolescence et de premiers béguins. Elle put entendre le soudain « whoa » de Rick et elle sourit. Elle sentait encore les yeux noircis de l'écrivain posés sur elle. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur se diffusa en elle et sentant ses jambes flageoler, elle s'assit quelques instants. Comment d'un simple regard, Castle pouvait-il la liquéfier totalement ? Elle résista au désir maintenant intense, d'ouvrir la porte et de l'attirer dans la cabine avec elle. Le souvenir de ses lèvres sur sa peau brûlante et de ses mains caressant son corps ne fit qu'augmenter son addiction. En quelques jours, elle avait perdu toute la retenue qu'elle avait réussi à maintenir pendant trois ans. Elle se releva finalement, ramassa la pièce de tissu au sol et décida de l'essayer. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle trouva tout à fait à son goût le maillot de bain choisi par Castle. Comment pouvait-il la connaître aussi bien ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Monsieur ? entendit-elle. Voici le modèle que vous m'avez demandé. Puis-je vous conseiller autre chose ? demanda la vendeuse.

- Non, ça ira. En vérité j'attends que ma femme essaye son maillot de bain, répondit Castle le plus sérieusement possible.

Manquant de tomber à cette annonce, Beckett se tapa le petit doigt de pied contre la chaise.

-Aïe ! Bordel ! jura-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres sous la soudaine vague de douleur.

- Madame, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta la vendeuse.

- Kate, tu n'as rien ? demanda en même temps l'écrivain.

- N… non, répondit-elle.

- Tu veux que je vienne voir ? risqua Castle taquin.

- Rick, si tu poses un pied dans cette cabine, je te jure…

- Ok, j'ai saisi, l'interrompit-il en souriant.

- Oh, je ne savais que Madame et vous étiez mariés, répliqua la vendeuse en hochant doucement la tête.

- Depuis peu !

Il savait pertinemment que Beckett pouvait entendre, mais le goût du risque et du jeu l'emporta sur le bon sens.

- Oh je vois pourquoi vous avez opté pour cette tenue sexy, souffla la vendeuse à l'oreille de l'écrivain.

Il lui offrit un sourire complice avant de lui assurer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Beckett fulminait.

« _Oh gosh_, vient-il juste de prétendre être mon mari ? songea-t-elle paniquée. » Le souvenir de la déclaration involontaire de l'écrivain quelques heures plus tôt et ce regard rempli d'émerveillement qu'il lui offrait à chaque fois, lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Je ne suis pas prête pour ça ! Ca va trop vite, beaucoup trop vite ! ».

- Beckett ? risqua Castle. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais c'était la seule solution pour que la vendeuse me laisse près de ta cabine.

- _We are not married !_

_- Relax, it's just pretend !_

_- Ok, if we are married, I want to divorce !_

- J'ai vraiment une impression de déjà-vu ! répondit Castle. Et puis, je suis à l'extérieur de la cabine alors relax !

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir invité ! J'ai été très claire tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé de m'attendre dehors ! répliqua-t-elle durement.

- Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu m'as trop allumé par texto !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton offusqué de l'écrivain.

« Girl, il n'a pas tort ! Tu l'as chauffé, tu assumes ! Et ne nie pas vouloir t'envoyer en l'air avec _Writer Boy_ depuis le premier jour ! résonna la voix de Lanie dans la tête de Beckett. »

Kate secoua la tête pour chasser la voix importune.

- C'est bon Castle, tu es pardonné, annonça-t-elle en boutonnant son pantalon.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Ca veut dire que j'ai le droit de jeter un coup d'œil…

- Là tu pousses !

- D'accord.

« Poussait-il vraiment ? se demanda Kate. » Elle jonglait entre la peur de ses sentiments et le gouffre abyssal de son désir pour l'écrivain. Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus sur le terrain familier du jeu et des sous-entendus, Beckett décida d'oublier momentanément ses craintes et se lança sans plus réfléchir dans leur registre favori.

- Castle ?

- Oui.

- Où est la vendeuse ? souffla-t-elle derrière la porte.

L'écrivain arqua un sourcil avant de laisser son regard scanner la totalité du magasin.

- L'une est toujours penchée au-dessus de la caisse et l'autre conseille une cliente, pourquoi ? Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, je me ferrais un plaisir d'aller te le…

Beckett ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, l'attrapa par la chemise et l'attira dans la cabine.

- Kate, murmura Castle en laissant ses yeux se perdre sur la poitrine de sa partenaire.

- Chut, ordonna-t-elle à voix basse.

L'adrénaline ne fit qu'augmenter son désir et elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de l'écrivain. Elle joua lascivement avec l'un des boutons de chemise de Castle avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

Rick était incapable de résister à l'envie de la toucher. Elle ne l'avait pas invité à entrer, mais l'avait carrément tiré de force à l'intérieur de la cabine.

« Si c'est sa façon de m'engueuler pour ce petit mensonge, je devrais prétendre être son mari plus souvent, songea-t-il en laissant ses doigts caresser le dos nu de la détective. »

Beckett gémit au contact et l'attira plus près d'elle jusqu'à sentir le torse de l'écrivain coller à sa poitrine. Alors que Castle tentait de prendre l'avantage sur leur baiser, Kate le poussa sur la chaise et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Sans briser leur énième baiser, elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes. Rick jouait d'une main avec les fermoirs du soutien-gorge marron foncé de Beckett. Il plaça l'autre sur la hanche gauche de la détective, l'attirant près de lui.

Kate laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux de l'écrivain et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Sa langue dessinait des courbes lascives sur ses lèvres avant de forcer doucement le passage. Rick s'empressa d'accepter et leurs langues se lièrent de nouveau, les entraînant dans une nouvelle danse. Complètement submergé par les fragrances de cerise émanant de Kate Beckett et par ses baisers passionnés, Castle perdait pied. Jamais une femme ne l'avait autant mis à genoux. Ses doigts caressèrent le dos de Beckett avant de trouver le continent asiatique beaucoup trop ennuyeux et de venir s'intéresser à l'Europe.

A l'instant où Castle déposa sa main droite sur son sein gauche, Kate émit un bref gémissement. Heureusement pour eux, le léger bruit se perdit dans les profondeurs de leur baiser. Rick ne se lassait vraiment pas d'écouter Kate Beckett gémir. Cependant, leur petit make-out commençait dangereusement à devenir incontrôlable. Les lèvres de Castle tracèrent un chemin enflammé de sa mâchoire à sa clavicule.

- Kate, je te préviens, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Q… quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas mettre longtemps avant d'aller chasser le bison.

- Q… quoi ? répéta-t-elle confuse.

- Je te montre, décida l'écrivain dans un murmure.

D'un geste maîtrisé et professionnel, il fit sauter les fermoirs d'une main avant de faire tomber la bretelle droite de l'autre.

Beckett étouffa un cri de surprise suivit d'un gémissement irrépressible quand elle sentit les lèvres brûlantes de l'écrivain entrer en contact avec le continent américain. Castle avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Kate pour masquer au maximum ses gémissements dans cet univers chic et calme. Les suçotements de l'écrivain sur son sein droit déclenchèrent une vague de frissons dans tout son corps et elle dut mordre furieusement sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Les lèvres de Castle remontèrent jusqu'aux siennes et il lui vola un nouveau baiser passionné tandis que sa main droite s'occupait du plus haut sommet de l'Union Européenne. Le Mont Blanc était réellement l'endroit préféré de l'écrivain et il le prouva à Beckett en exerçant une légère pression à cet endroit.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Kate balança ses hanches contre Castle. Le contact entre leur deux parties les plus intimes les électrisa et leurs gémissements s'entrechoquèrent avant de se disperser sous leur baiser. Beckett pouvait sentir l'iceberg dangereusement proche de la banquise. Heureusement ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, les couches de glace protégeaient la rencontre iceberg-banquise.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée indiquait l'entrée d'une nouvelle cliente et la fin du make-out pour Castle et Beckett. Tirés de leur moment par le bruit soudain, ils échangèrent de légers baisers. Rougissante, Kate rattacha rapidement son soutien-gorge avant de remettre son tee-shirt. Elle évita tout contact visuel avec l'écrivain et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se recoiffant rapidement. Castle ramassa sa veste et l'ensemble en dentelles rouge qu'il voulait offrir à Beckett. Il la regarda regrouper les vêtements un sourire aux lèvres.

Lui saisissant le poignet, il l'attira vers lui avant d'embrasser longuement le grain de beauté sur sa joue. Beckett ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Castle entrèrent en contact avec sa peau et elle laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux de l'écrivain.

« Mon dieu ! Il me rend totalement folle, songea-t-elle. »

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Elle fondit littéralement sous son regard et aperçut plusieurs couple de papillons battre des ailes autour d'elle.

Castle passa la tête par la porte, vérifia qu'aucune des vendeuses ne regardait dans leur direction et sortit l'air de rien. Seule les plissures sur le devant de sa chemise pouvait indiquer que Kate Beckett avait refermé ses longs doigts sur le tissu.

Arrivant près de la caisse, il attendit patiemment que la vendeuse ait terminé d'encaisser la cliente précédente avant de poser l'ensemble sur le comptoir.

- Votre femme a-t-elle fait son choix ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, oui, elle ne va pas tarder.

- Voulez-vous un paquet cadeau ?

- Non ça ira, donnez-moi juste un sac, répondit Castle en lançant des regards discrets en direction des cabines.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur, passez une bonne journée ! lui souhaita la vendeuse en lui tendant son sac.

- Ma femme est très indépendante et elle refusera certainement que je paie pour ses achats, annonça Castle en sortant plusieurs billets de cent dollars de son portefeuille. Prétextez débiter sa carte bancaire, mais n'en faites rien. Pour votre coopération, gardez la monnaie sur le total !

- Merci Monsieur.

- J'y vais ou elle va se douter de quelque chose. Au revoir et merci.

- Au revoir Monsieur !

Castle se hâta de sortir et rangea le sac dans la Ferrari avant que Beckett ne s'en aperçoive.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kate sortait à son tour.

- Bien, hum, il ne nous reste plus que la tenue de soirée à trouver ! annonça-t-elle.

- Je me suis déjà occupé de tout pendant ta séance d'essayage.

- Tu veux dire avant que tu ne me rejoignes !

- La livraison est prévue à l'hôtel, aux environs de 19h00.

- 18h45 ! s'exclama Beckett en regardant sa montre. C'est de ta faute si on arrive en retard à la réception.

- Hé tu es injuste, c'est toi qui m'a traîné dans la cabine !

- C'est toi qui m'a rejoint !

- Avoue qu'un make-out dans une cabine de Victoria Secret était nouveau pour toi.

- Parce que pour toi non ?

- Si ! J'étais totalement v-i-e-r-g-e de ce genre de lieu, souffla-t-il à son oreille la faisant frissonner. J'ai d'ailleurs particulièrement apprécié chasser le bison sur les terres américaines.

- Si tu as laissé un suçon sur mon sein, je te jure que je vais te tuer !

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne le verra, à part moi.

- Dans tes rêves Castle !

- Quoi ? Je n'aurai plus le droit à une visite ? s'étouffa-t-il.

- Seulement si tu es sage pendant tout le repas.

- Ca va être difficile, mais pari tenu, répondit-il.

- Bien ! répliqua-t-elle en démarrant.

- Heureusement qu'on était dans ce magasin pour notre petit make-out, lâcha Castle au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Victoria sait garder un Secret !

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, blasée par le jeu de mots. Elle frappa légèrement le bras de l'écrivain.

- Tu n'es jamais fatigué ! nota-t-elle à l'attitude enfantine de Castle.

- Oh non ! Je peux te le prouver ce soir ! répondit-il les yeux pétillant de malice.

- J'ai foncé droit dans celle-là, n'est-ce pas ! répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Parfaitement Mademoiselle Katic !

- C'est Beckett, Castle ! Ne recommence pas avec ces fausses identités !

- Bien Madame, obéit-il. »

Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de tourner la tête vers la vitre et de profiter de la descente du soleil sur Los Angeles.

Surprise par ce geste tendre et si spontané, Beckett posa ses grands yeux verts sur l'écrivain en souriant.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée si vous ne voyez plus jamais le bison de la même façon (je sais que j'avais déjà utilisé le renne et la marmotte enragée, ainsi que le papillon et tigresse dans mes autres fics, mais quest ce que vous voulez, ca m'éclate XD)<em>

_reviews please, please, pleaseeeeee_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Beaucoup beaucoup plus intéressant si vous voulez mon avis!;p (je sais je suis impardonnable pour mes publications si irrégulières...mais ne perdez pas espoir, vous voyez, les miracles existent!)_****  
><strong>

**_Merci pour tous les messages qui me demandent d'écrire la suite, ça me touche! MErci à Sarah!:)_**

**_Sans plus attendre..._**

**CHAPITRE 19**

L'encre coulait à flot. Des giclées foncées se déversaient sur les iris bleutées de l'écrivain. Aucun produit miracle n'aurait pu renverser le phénomène…il était trop tard ! Le voile devenait de plus en plus opaque, le brouillard le laissait fiévreux.

« On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, songea-t-il en suivant sa muse dans l'ascenseur. Je pense être la représentation physique de cette expression ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de débattre davantage sur les effets pervers d'un tel sentiment, les lèvres de Beckett jouaient déjà lascivement avec la peau sensible de son cou. Il frissonna, agrippa instinctivement les hanches de sa partenaire et assista impuissant, à la dégénérescence vertigineuse de sa vision diurne. La brume sybaritique supplanta totalement l'azuré au contact de leurs lèvres. D'un premier frôlement tremblant, le baiser gagna en assurance, escaladant facilement à un niveau passionnel désespéré. Le balai majestueux de leurs langues se muait en baisers frénétiques tandis que leurs doigts caressaient, touchaient, enflammaient tout sur leur passage. Castle souleva Kate du sol avant de la déposer sur la barre dorée fixée sur l'une des façades de l'ascenseur. Instinctivement, Beckett enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de l'écrivain et l'attira tout contre elle d'un coup de talons. Ils gémirent ouvertement au contact brûlant; le mercure de leur thermomètre aphrodisiaque bouillonna, fissura le verre protecteur au moment où l'index droit de l'écrivain trouva refuge sous la mince pièce de lingerie humide. Sous l'assaut inattendu, le mercure s'échappa du thermomètre, cascada le long du verre fissuré avant de rejoindre les eaux profondes de la banquise.

- Mon dieu Cas' ! s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle court.

Complètement submergée par l'offensive divine de l'écrivain, ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant de se clore totalement. L'air s'échappait par petites goulées d'entre ses lèvres et l'assaut de ses sens embrasait son corps.

Instinctivement, elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la chemise de son partenaire avant de défaire professionnellement le bouton de son pantalon de costume; le bruit métallique de la fermeture éclair se perdit sous les gémissements des deux amants.

- K…Kate, n…nan, supplia-t-il au moment où les doigts de la jeune femme effleuraient l'iceberg fièrement dressé.

Impuissant, il appuya son front contre la clavicule de Beckett, resserrant la prise autour de sa taille et accélérant son action sur le mercure bouillonnant.

- Cas…Castle, ohhhhh Castle ! soupira-t-elle en escaladant rapidement le mont vertigineux du Nirvana.

Totalement incontrôlable, sa main disparue totalement sous le boxer de l'écrivain et s'appliqua à perturber son occupant. Castle recula quand elle l'enserra de sa main et laissa échapper un grondement en percutant les portes de l'ascenseur. Sous le choc, son index droit glissa, rebondit et percuta sa destination finale. Kate camouflait son cri de plaisir en mordant dans l'épaule de l'écrivain au moment où un son aigu retentissait. Les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement et, sans appui, Castle s'effondra littéralement au sol, entraînant Beckett à sa suite. Ils laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise, restèrent immobiles quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient allongés au milieu du couloir. Alarmés, ils vérifièrent rapidement que personne ne se trouvait à proximité.

- Ca va ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Beckett.

- Hmm, très bien, murmura-t-elle doucement. En revanche, tu sembles avoir un très, très gros problème…

- Je te remercie pour la mise en exergue de l'adjectif 'gros', Kate, mais arrête cette torture s'il te plaît. Je ne voudrais pas me ridiculiser au milieu du couloir et te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Mais je suis parfaitement à mon aise, Castle ! chuchota-t-elle en saisissant son lobe entre ses lèvres.

- Kaaate, je t'en prie ! supplia-t-il à nouveau en sentant ses longs doigts jouer dans les profondeurs de son costume. Attends au moins qu'on soit à l'intérieur…

- Je ne sais même pas si mes jambes supporteront mon poids jusqu'à la chambre, avoua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Tu vas me tuer, je te jure que je vais mourir précocement, gémit-il en se redressant.

- Bébé, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Ils se relevèrent finalement; Beckett s'accrochant tel un koala à son arbre, de peur de voir ses jambes se dérober totalement.

- Ouvre la marche, Castle ! ordonna-t-elle gentiment en parsemant son visage de légers baisers.

Rick avait énormément de mal à se concentrer; toute son attention focalisée sur la déesse enroulée autour de lui et sur le problème de taille qui pompait toute son énergie. A l'aveugle, il inséra la carte magnétique dans la fente de la porte. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement sous l'excitation qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de voir son action couronnée de succès.

A peine le seuil franchi, Kate donna un violent coup de talon dans la porte et se retrouva une nouvelle fois appuyée contre une façade. Cette fois-ci, Castle laissa libre court à ses actions et ravagea son cou de ses lèvres brûlantes. Beckett posa les pieds à terre et entreprit de descendre le pantalon gênant ses mouvements. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, elle concentra à nouveau toute son attention sur l'iceberg. Au bord de l'implosion quelques instants plus tôt, Castle manqua d'exploser littéralement. Il voulait ralentir ses actions… à ce train-là, tout serait fini avant d'avoir réellement commencé !

- Kate… je… pas… pas comme ça la première foiiiiiiis, balbutia-t-il en parsemant sa poitrine de baisers fiévreux.

- Cas', souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Alors qu'il allait baisser les armes, son téléphone hurla : « _Dad ! Dad ! Dad_ ».

Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre dans une rapidité extrême.

- Alexis, croassa Beckett, la voix colorée par les effets aphrodisiaques de leurs activités.

Castle manqua de trébucher sur son propre pantalon et chercha son téléphone dans la poche arrière.

- A…allô ! répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée.

- Papa ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où étais-tu ? bombarda Alexis, inquiète.

La voix de sa fille eut l'effet d'une douche froide et son esprit s'éclaircit instantanément.

- Hé mon ange, ça va ? Oui, nan, désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Hm, hm…oui.

Ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur conversation privée, Beckett se retira dans la chambre à coucher. Le souffle toujours court, les joues en feu, elle se laissa tomber littéralement sur le lit. Elle sentait le bouillonnement qui parcourait encore ses veines et cette sensation de satisfaction et de bien-être intense. L'adrénaline retomba petit à petit, la berçant doucement vers un sommeil bienfaisant. Elle pouvait entendre la voix réconfortante de Rick dans l'autre pièce. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, elle dérivait dans des contrées colorées et reposantes.

* * *

><p>Après avoir souhaité une très bonne nuit à sa fille, Castle raccrocha son téléphone.<p>

- Kate, appela-t-il doucement.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre avant de l'entrouvrir d'une main peu assurée. Son souffle mourut aux bords de ses lèvres au moment où il posa ses yeux sur la forme endormie.

Une douce lumière sélénienne émanant d'entre les rideaux, ondoyait tranquillement sur la jeune femme, découpant d'ombres merveilleuses les contours de son corps. Une nouvelle vague d'amour le submergea et manqua de le faire chavirer.

« Cliché Rick, totalement cliché ! songea-t-il face à son observation. »

Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Face à Kate Beckett, il sombrait totalement dans le paroxysme du romantisme.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit, repoussa une mèche de cheveu de son visage et passa un doigt sur sa joue. Elle soupira dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

- Kate, souffla-t-il. Il faut enlever ta robe pour dormir.

Il décida de prendre les choses en main en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Il détacha ses chaussures, les déposa au pied du lit avant de descendre la fermeture de sa robe et de la faire glisser le long de son corps. Concentré sur son but ultime, il évitait de réfléchir à ses actions de déshabillage. Il pinça les lèvres quand ses yeux tombèrent par mégarde sur le soutien gorge bleu marine.

A cet instant, Beckett émit un petit grognement dans son sommeil et roula sur le côté.

Reconnecté à la réalité, Castle se hâta de passer rapidement l'un de ses tee-shirts sur les épaules de la jeune femme. A travers le tissu, il dégrafa son soutien gorge avant de le retirer d'une main d'expert.

- Cas', souffla-t-elle en sentant ses mains s'agiter autour d'elle.

- Chut, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la glissant sous les draps. Dors, Kate.

- Hm, hm, acquiesça-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

Rick rabattit la couverture sur son corps avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Bonne nuit, Kate.

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, Kate Beckett se réveilla un instant et sentit la place froide à côté d'elle.<p>

- Castle, souffla-t-elle sans comprendre.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. C'est alors qu'elle le vit : allongé sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche entrouverte. Il semblait bien plus jeune quand il dormait.

« Craquant, songea-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. »

- Cas', murmura-t-elle toujours dans un état de semi-sommeil. Rick !

- Hm… Kate, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le lit avec moi ? répondit-elle timidement.

- Je…

- Viens, ordonna-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Elle le reconduisit dans la chambre et l'entraîna à sa suite sous les couvertures. Un peu surpris par son action, Castle se demandait encore s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il l'enlaça instinctivement quand elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

- Rick, souffla-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Oui, répondit-il, surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Ca ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Me laisser seule dans le lit, éclaircit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il resta interdit quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Je… promis mon ange. »

Il eut peur d'avoir poussé trop loin quand le surnom affectif glissa traîtreusement d'entre ses lèvres, mais elle s'était déjà rendormie.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
